A Day With Da
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: One year old Jack spends the day with Teague...One Shot


It was another warm day in the city. The birds were out singing, as they bathed in the puddles that seemed to cover the ground. The usual sounds of the brawling pirates from the night before had vanished, along with the storm that had shaken houses and destroyed a countless number of ships, along with sailors both on land ans at sea. Now, the only human sounds were those of children laughing as they played games together, as their parents watched...

No one ever noticed the man in the red cape-like jacket, who quickly walked out to the beach, far, far, far away from his house.

It wasn't that the man, Captain Teague, had been kicked out of the house. Actually, the brawling pirates were all from his family, both sides. His family by itself wasn't very peaceful by nature. It didn't help any that Teague's wife came from one of the enemy families. Teague had hoped that, if the family came together for a family event-say, Teague and his wife's only child's first birthday-they would at least try to get along. Teague ran out of the house to avoid getting involved in the argument, which was the same one that had caused the brawl the night before...

Teague looked over his shoulder, to make sure none of the belligerent family members had followed, before placing his son, Jack, on the sand. Jack was dressed in a white shirt, borwn trousers, a blue sash, and a pair of knee high brown boots. The little boy looked up at Teague, smirking, before getting up and toddling down to the water. Teague sat down in the sand, watching the boy.

'_He's growing fast.'_ Teague thought, watching as Jack sat down just at the shoreline. _'Pretty soon, I'm going to need to show hin how to use a sword. Should probably start teaching him the Code.'_ He took the huge hat off of his greasy, curly, black hair, which was still held back by his faded green bandana. He looked down at the hat in his hands. _'He's going to want to be a captain himself soon.'_

"Da?"

Teague looked up and saw Jack standing there, holding a small oyster. It was about the size of Jack's hands. Teague couldn't help but to smile. He was in such a rush to get Jack out of the Cove, he forgot to feed Jack! "Oyster's gonna have to do for now, I guess." Teague mumbled, taking the oyster from Jack, who toddled away. "That's different." Teague then got up, brushing the sand off of his trousers, before walking over to jack, who was now playing in the sand. "Jackie, time for lunch!"

After spending fives minutes trying to open the oyster with just his hands, Teague gave up. _'It's times like these I wish Danielle would allow me to carry around at least a knife around Jackie.'_ Teague thought, before picking Jack up and taking him to a bakery. Once they had finished eating, Teague ended up taking Jack around town, buying supplies for his next trip, and pretty much anything that caught their eye...

* * *

That night, Teague walked back into the Cove, carrying Jack, who was sound asleep. The Cove was silent. In fact, the only person left standing after the two day long argument, was Teague's wife, Danielle. She had fair skin with dark brown hair and mysterious brown eyes. She was wearing a dress that matched with Teague's jacket. She walked out, and smiled at the sight in front of her. "Did you two have fun?"

Teague only smiled, walking past her to Jack's room. It was a small room, decorated with little ships on the walls. The window, which was always open, caught the sea breeze, causing the room to always smell like the sea. The room held a crib, a dresser, and a chest full of baby toys. After Teague placed Jack in the crib, he closed the door and locked it, before walking over to the next room through a hidden door.

The next room was his and Danielle's bedroom. It had a huge bed, a large dresser, a vanity table-which Teague bought for Danielle, since he thought at all women had to have one- that was covered in various navigational tools, and a bookshelf full of abused books. Teague had just pulled off his boots when his wife walked in through the room's main door, with a rum bottle held tightly in her hand. "Yes, we had fun." Teague said, before laying down. "What happened to the family? They finally all killed each other?"

"No Dear, they all passed out." Danielle said, opening the bottle for Teague. "Either from drink or being hit on the held with blunt objects." Then she smiled. "I'm glad you spent the day with Jackie."

"So am I." Teague said, pulling his hat over his face. "It was nice to see him so happy. Though, I never would've thought he liked steamed crab legs so much. The boy nearly ate more than I could pay for!"

"Teague!" Danielle shouted. "You gave him crab legs?! Oh Lord."

"Wha?" Teague asked, pushing the hat back on top of his head as he sat up.

"Teague, Jackie is to young to be eating that!"

"Hey, how would I know?" Teague asked, innocently, before pulling the oyster out of his pocket. "It was either the crab legs, or this. I couldn't get this open, not without my knife anyway." Teague then pulled a knife out from under his pillow, and forced the oyster shell open.

Sitting there was a shiny black pearl...

"A black pearl?" Teague mumbled. "These are very rare." He then walked over to the vanity table, opened a drawer, and pulled out a small box. "Let's save Jackie's first treasure for him."

Danielle smiled, before laying down. "Oh, Jackie's getting so big!" She said, before sighing sadly. "I had hoped that you'd be here when he says his first word, but I guess you wont be, since you're leaving in the morning. It's too-"

"What do you mean?" Teague asked, confused. "He seemed to talk just fine at the beach."

"He spoke?!" Danielle shouted.

"Aye. He called me 'Da'." Teague said, suddenly feeling very proud, like he does when he raids a town. He couldn't help but to smirk. "Looks like your wish did come true, Danny. I didn't miss him saying his first word...

* * *

They didn't find out until the next morning that 'Da' wasn't Jack's first word. About a week ago, while Danielle and Teague had been out trying to pick out a birthday present for him, Jack was being watched by an old friend of Teague's, Captain Hector Barbossa. Jack and Captain Barbossa's son, who was also named Hector Barbossa, were playing together, not knowing that they'd end up as enemies decades later. While they were playing, Jack said his first word: 'The Code.'...

* * *

**I was trying to make this a fluffy story, but I'm not sure if it is...**

**By the way: I'm not sure if "The Code" really is Jack's first word. **

**I just made that up since Teague is the Keeper of the Code, so "The Code" would probably be something Jack would've heard alot when he was growing up...**

**I'm also not sure if Teague was friends with Barbossa's father. I just thought it would be interesting if he was...**


End file.
